The Fallen
by Porphyrion
Summary: Full summary inside. Rewrite of The fallen. The last chater was removed for posting song lyrics that still had a copywrite on it so I fixed the chapter and here it is hopefully it doesn't get removed again. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Perseus Jackson was assigned as the guardian of the hunt but when Percy develops feelings for Artemis and tries to open up to her about them he is banished from the hunt. Soon enough everyone else begins ignoring him as well besides the hunt itself not counting Artemis. He feels alone and depressed so when the great Percy Jackson is slain no one notices until it is pointed out to them. What brought the great Percy Jackson to his knees? Was it an enemy that he finally couldn't defeat or did he fall by his own hand? But when he returns will he try to start anew or hold the camp to their fate. If Kronos returns will it give the camp and Percy a chance to reunite or will it drive them farther apart? Read and find out

Many of you will recognize this from some stories written by NikiD1233 and I already have permission to use these two stories. I have combined the two stories. The stories are: blood and always a hero. Check out the originals they're good stories. I fixed this story so that the lyrics were removed so hopefully it isn't taken down again if it is I probably won't repost this story but let's just assume it won't get taken down a second time.

Artemis POV:

I refused to speak today. It's 3000 years. 3000 years since he died. Percy Jackson. He was brave and loyal. So loyal that when Father sent him to be my semi-immortal guardian, he wasn't required to swear on the Styx. We didn't see eye to eye, not even close. He was a seventeen, almost eighteen, year old male that was loyal, respectful, and had his heart broken by a girl. He was the perfect man. And I hated that about him. One year he served me. I made it hell for him. He never once complained. And he made me feel like I never have before. And I hated him even more for that. Yet I never told him. I never told him I loved him. Not in time to stop his death by the only hand that could take it, his own.

Flashback:

Percy's POV:

I stared around camp. A place I once called my "home." It was now anything but a home. It's been one year. One year since I fought and defeated the Giants and Gaea. Since then, Mom and Paul had died in a fire, and a new camper came, my half-brother. His name was Julian Trustin. He went on a few quests, fought a few monsters, but that was it. Everybody started to forget about me though, even my friends. Annabeth broke up with me for him. I only had two friends. Hermes and Apollo. They hated Julian as much as I did, they didn't like the way he acted as if he should be a god, or how he smiled smugly when somebody said he was the greatest hero. I wasn't jealous of Julian though for taking my friends. No, the only way I was jealous of him was our dad. Our dad stopped talking to me after a while. He even took Riptide away from me, or tried to. Riptide always came back to me, it knew I was it's master, strangely enough. Dad just walked away though, muttering about how he would make his favorite son an even better blade. I walked around camp, alone. Apollo and Hermes haven't been able to talk to me as much, but I understood. I just continued on in this pattern for three years. Three years on my own, abandoned. Three years as a shell of the old Percy, three years dying on the inside. Now I'm 21, it's been 4 years since I saved Olympus. Exactly four years, today was my 21st birthday. I smiled a little. Just another year on my own. Apollo and Hermes stopped talking to me entirely last year, Zeus' orders. I had nothing in my life anymore, nothing at all. Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap. I remembered, from the prophecy when I was 16. The prophecy isn't complete yet. I walked to the beach silently. Nobody remembered it was my birthday, they barely remembered who I was, so it was easy to get there without any attention. I smiled.

"ARE YOU FINALLY HAPPY DAD?" I yelled.

Suddenly, he appeared n front of me.

"What do you mean, Percy? Of course I'm happy! You haven't changed one bit in the last year Percy." My dad smiled.

Wait….passed year?

"Dad, what do you mean past year? How old do you think I am? I asked uncertainly.

"Why, your turning 18, Percy!" he said, shocked.

I laughed in my head. He hasn't cared for four years, he thinks so little time has gone by?

"I'm 21 dad. But you wouldn't care, right? You have your wonderful Julian. You don't even care about me anymore!" I spat.

"Of course I care about you Percy! What are you saying! I've been with you, helping you through, for the past nine years! Since you were twelve!" Dad exclaimed.

"You haven't been there for me when I needed you most! Did you know mom died!" I screamed.

He looked shocked, so I just walked back to my cabin. I've been dying, falling apart, on the inside for three years. This isn't worth living anymore.

I took out a piece of paper, and quickly scribbled down some words.

I've been dying, every single day, for three years now. Being stabbed, and everybody twisting the blade deeper as they went along. Did none of you see the blood? Goodbye. ~Percy

I walked back to the beach and smiled like I finally was going to be happy. I was too, I would be with the people that actually cared about me. I wouldn't try to keep them happy, when I was dying by putting on this brave face. I uncapped Riptide, and stabbed myself in the stomach, twisting the blade in deeper. You can finally see the blood. I thought to myself.

"Be happy, be proud. I love you guys." I whispered, before closing my eyes.

Nico POV:

I felt somebody dying….somebody I knew….it was Percy! I shadow traveled to Camp, thank the gods it didn't make me tired anymore, and headed to Percy's cabin. He wasn't there…but there was a note.

I've been dying, every single day, for three years now. Being stabbed, and everybody twisting the blade deeper. Did none of you see the blood? Goodbye. ~Percy

No….NO! I ran outside, screaming.

"CHIRON! CHRION COME QUICK!"

"Nico? What is it?"

"It's Percy! Read this!"Chiron nodded, and I handed him the note.

"I've been dying, every single day, for three years now. Being stabbed, and everybody twisting the blade deeper. Did none of you see the blood? Goodbye. ~Percy" Chiron read, for all the campers to hear.

They all paled.

"I'm going to go look for him. Send out some search parties, I got the beach." I stated simply.

"Clarisse, Annabeth, pick five campers to go with you. I'm going with Nico."Chiron put me on his back, and we galloped off to the beach.

"Be happy, be proud. I love you guys." I heard somebody whisper.

Chiron ran towards that whisper.

Percy was lying on the ground, smiling. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't dead yet.

"Percy!" I screamed.

He opened his eyes.

"Hi, N-Nico, Chiron." he said.

"Kelp Head, what are you doing?" I whispered.

He smiled his crooked grin.

"Leaving." he whispered back.

Chiron shook his head, crying.

"You can finally see the blood." Percy whispered.

Percy's eyes settled on the sea. He was still smiling his crooked grin. He was dead. His messy black hair was as messy as ever. His sea-green eyes that once held so much happiness and life, were sad and lifeless. No sparkle at all. I couldn't remember the last time Percy laughed, or really smiled. Three years ago maybe?

"I can see the blood, Percy. I can see the blood." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks. It was hard to get me to cry, but Percy managed it.

"Get the campers, Chiron." I whispered.

He nodded. I took out a drachma, I had to call somebody.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Lord Poseidon in his Court." I said.

The mist started to show Poseidon, talking to his guards about Julian.

"He was unstoppable! Not a scratch on him! Of course my favorite son, Julian, is my best fighter." he boasted.

"Erhm, Lord Poseidon?" I said uncertainly.

"Oh, Nico! What are you doing, IMing me?" he asked, extremely confused.

"Come to camp, quick. It's Percy." I said

I swiped my hand through the mist while he was just gaping. I looked down at Percy's lifeless body. Suddenly there was a flash.

"What happened to him?" Poseidon demanded, looking around.

"Look down, Poseidon." I whispered.

He looked around, and finally his eyes rested on his dead son.

"No….NO! Not him!" Poseidon screamed, the sound boomed across camp.

Campers were running towards us, trying to see what happened.

Annabeth and Julian were here first, Chiron was right behind them. Annabeth was crying, while Julian was smiling smugly.

"Chiron, read the note again please, so Lord Poseidon can hear." I murmured.

"I've been dying, every single day, for three years now. Being stabbed, and everybody twisting the blade deeper as you went along. Did none of you see the blood? Goodbye. ~Percy" Chiron read quietly.

Poseidon paled.

"I should have treated him better, I should have been there for him. I forgot about him because of Julian…" Poseidon whispered.

"Well, it's better that we DON'T have him! He was weak! He barely ever did anything! He was a waste of space!" Julian stated simply.

I whirled on him, I've been in the Underworld but I knew about this dip-shit.

"He was the Savior of Olympus, twice! He was the leader BOTH TIMES Olympus was saved. He turned down godhood TWICE for the ones he loved. He defeated Giants, Gaea, Titans, and Gods. He has gone on so many quests, that we lost count and they all actually meant something, unlike yours. He has defeated more monsters than anybody here ever will, so don't you DARE call him weak!" I spat out.

Julian paled in fear from my anger.

"What were his last words?" Annabeth whispered.

"His last words were: You can finally see the blood."

Annabeth broke down in sobs at that.

"We can all see the blood now, Percy, we can see the blood."

Percy's POV:

I watched them, smiling. They were huddling around my dead body.

"Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap." I whispered.

Nico heard, and he paled.

"T-the Prophecy. It was never completed, not until now. The hero's cursed blade, Riptide, Percy's sword, the sword he killed himself with…Percy finally completed the Great Prophecy." Nico whispered.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"He's right, I can feel it." she whispered.

You can see the blood, you can finally see it.

~One Week Later~

I stood, watching. My sea-green shroud, that rippled like the sea, was on fire. The flames were sea-green, and were like the sea during a storm. I sighed.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, the Savior of Olympus, shall Rest in Peace." Chiron murmured, tears falling down his cheek.

You are so sad now, but remember three years ago, Chiron?

Flashback:

Camp just ended, and I was coming back home. Instead of my mother greeting me, was a fire. I quickly got the fire out by using my powers, and I started looking for my mom. I found her and Paul, lying on their backs holding hands with their eyes wide open.

No….not them. They don't deserve to be dead!

I called 911 quickly, and ran back to camp.

When I got to camp, I walked straight to Chiron.

"Chiron, I need to talk to you it's rea-"

"Not now Percy! Can't you see I'm trying to help Julian pick out a new sword until your father gets him a better one?" he snapped.

"Chiron, it's real-"

"Not now Percy! It can wait!"

I sighed, tears threatening to fall, but I held them back when I saw Julian's smug smile.

Flashback End.

It wasn't normal for me to be like this, but in three years a lot can change. When nobody cares that your suffering on the inside, when you're snapping and you try to have a friend there with you, but nobody cares. I put on a smile for three years. I had the insults thrown at me, I was disowned, I was abandoned, I was in agony. And nobody cared. Seeing the burning of the shroud just brought back all the memories. The day mom died. The day Poseidon claimed Julian as his favorite son. When Julian was told he was now the Savior of Olympus. When I caught Annabeth and Julian kissing. When Dad tried to take Riptide. The day Apollo and Hermes stopped visiting. Every single day everybody taunted me and called me names. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

They finally saw the blood though, it is time to let go.

Annabeth's POV:I just…left him…when the next child of the Big Three came…I abandoned him… I stared around the room along with Nico, Chiron and Poseidon, looking for anything that Percy may have left behind. Suddenly, a CD caught me eye.

"Guys, look." I said, pointing to the CD under the pillow.

I walked over and picked it up. It said 'The good times' on it. I wonder why….

"I think we should play this at the Campfire." I said.

They all murmured their agreement, and we continued on with the days activities. Finally, it was time for the Campfire. All of the gods were here. They were all taking Percy's death hard, Apollo and Hermes were taking it harder than Poseidon was. We put the disc in, and a beautiful voice started to sing a song I never heard before. The voice was beautiful, as beautiful as one of the Muses. (an: the song being sung is die for you by black veil brides so begin playing that song right here. I will not be putting up the lyrics because it got the story removed last time I put lyrics in the chapter.)

It showed Percy and his mom when he was younger, and then it showed him when he first came to camp. It showed us when we came back from our quests. It showed the gods offering their rewards. Percy looked so proud….so happy…..

The first picture was Percy dancing with me on Olympus, and then it showed all of us from the two wars. There were pictures from the battles, and there was even a picture of when Percy first gave up immortality so that the gods claimed their kids and the minor gods got respect.

It continued to show pictures of all of us, of Percy leading us into battle. He looked so proud, so brave, and happy that he was fighting for what he thought was right. It showed pictures of us all in front of the Empire State Building , smiling, some of us with slings and casts, all of us with cuts and bruises. It showed me and Percy on Olympus as we were fighting Kronos, when he was in control of the world for those minutes

It showed us Seven with the gods while we were fighting the giants, it showed Percy when he was screaming that he would die to save Olympus and us if he had to, it showed Percy from recently, when he was so sad and empty. It showed all of us trying to help Clarisse fight the kraken. It showed Percy with his forehead on mine, smiling. It showed Percy, his dad, him, me, and Paul, all sitting on the beach laughing.

It showed the parties on Olympus after we save it, it showed the first time Percy and I said "I love you," it showed Percy right after he asked if he was going to get a kiss from me, it showed the day Percy and Julian met, it showed Julian and I kissing, and it showed a picture of Percy smiling his crooked grin, his eyes full of happiness.

It showed Percy and his mom again, it showed all of us as again, it showed Percy and Apollo after we all forgot him, sad yet happy somebody was there.

It showed Percy on half the screen, singing, tears strolling down his cheeks. He was singing this song. It showed all of the pictures again. It lingered on the pictures where Percy was with all of us and with his mom. The last picture we saw was Percy, Grover, Thalia, and I right after we fought the giants. Suddenly it just showed Percy, talking, a sad smile and tears rolling down his cheeks, his sea-green eyes that once held so much joy and life now sad and empty.

"Don't worry guys, I'm going to be happy again. I love you, stay safe for me."

The screen went black. We were all crying, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes harder than the others.

"If you would have let us hang out with him, he would still be here! We were his only friends who could be there for him!" they screamed at the others while Artemis looked at her hands in guilt, tears streaming down her face as her body was racked with sobs.

The other gods looked at each other, guilt clearly evident on their faces. Finally, everybody stopped yelling, but the tears kept falling, and the whispers continued. I looked around, and I saw a guy around my age with jet black hair and sea-green eyes holding hands with a woman with brown hair and kind brown eyes, and a man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes had his hand on the man's shoulder. Behind him were a bunch of people I knew; Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, Ethan, Will, Lee, and Luke. They watched too, tears strolling down their faces. I recognized the woman as Sally Jackson, and the man with his hand on his shoulder as Paul Blofis. The man with the jet black hair and sea-green eyes smiled a sad little smile, but his eyes were filled with a light I haven't seen in a long time.

"I love you guys, stay safe." he said to us all although it seemed more directed to Artemis and the hunt than any of the others.

His voice rang loud and clear across the clearing. He smiled and waved at us, and then he and the others disappeared into nothing.

"stay safe." the voice whispered in my ear again.

The voice of Perseus Jackson, his final goodbye.

Artemis POV

"Goodbye my love, stay safe. I will be watching." the voice of an angel whispered into my ear. The voice I knew better than any other. His voice, the one man who had made me fall head over heels in love. Perseus Jackson. It was my foolishness that had begun this. And my fathers stubbornness that had ended it. I had left him high and dry after he had given me everything. He had sacrificed his happiness and well being time and time again and I dumped him like the stereotypical male had done to women for millennia. I simply didn't want to acknowledge my feelings but now that I have it's to late. I had caused his destruction. But I would make a new vow. One that would mean everything to me, I would swear to remain faithful to him and only him for as long as time stood. I would never have or show feelings towards another man or women for all of eternity. There was a low rumble through the sky signaling that the deal had been made.

"Who did it, who swore upon the Styx?" my father questioned.

"I did." I answered him with a cold indifferent expression plastered across my face.

"What did you swear Artemis, I must know." he replied.

"I swore to remain faithful to Perseus and only him for as long as time stood. And I would never have nor show feelings towards another man or women for all of eternity. I fell for him father just as many other goddesses have and I couldn't stop myself before it was too late."

As I let this sink in I saw Apollo grinning sadly and my fathers face turning beat red from anger.

"You what!" he roared.

"How could you fall for that sea spawn. He was the son of Poseidon. you could have had any man you wanted and you choose him. Why!" he demanded.

"I love him and he loved me, that's why. If I had realized it before tonight I may have been able to save him. I practically dumped him when I told him to leave the hunt and to never return because he had feelings for me. This is entirely my fault. I am exiling myself for this and I will not return until I am needed for war. Goodbye to you all. Hestia would you please take over the hunt for me. It would mean the world to me." I declared.

"I would love to." she answered. I gave her one of my rare smiles and saw the Julian boy swooning like a lovesick child of Aphrodite. I turned him into a jackalope before teleporting myself to a house that ha been a gift to Perseus from his father right after he had slain Kronos. I decided that I would stay there until I was called for war. And until that day I would live like a mortal, no using powers. I would even get a job.

200 years later-

"Artemis, you here." I hear coming from the doorway.

"Ya I'm in here Apollo." I called as I finished cleaning the kitchen and began putting the cleaning supplies back under the sink. Apollo walked in and seemed surprised.

"Sis since when do you use mortal supplies for anything?" he asked.

"I decided to live like a mortal, now can we hurry I have to get to work soon, I can't be late." I replied.

"Kronos is back." he blurted out. "What!" I screeched.

"You heard me he's back and were at war. We need you." he said. I grudgingly agreed to come out of my self imposed exile and assist in the war. In the end we won but we lost almost everything several thrones were destroyed or damaged and almost every demigod was killed by the end.

"Just goes to show how much we needed him." I murmured as we gifted the demigods the demigods from the giant war were still around albeit barely. They had tons of cuts and bruises from the battle. It had taken all of them to stop Kronos and they still didn't do as good a job as Percy. Just his name sent shivers up my spine. After the rewards were given I was put in control of the hunters again and I never went back into exile I had fulfilled the promise to come back when I was needed and I just felt as if I was meant to return.

-Flashback End-

"My Lady, we've arrived." Thalia said in a cold indifferent tone, snapping me out of my memories. It seems she is just as upset today as the rest of us are.

I looked around. She was right. We were at Camp Half-Blood. I started walking down the hill, towards the Campfire. The Hunters and I silently sat down. Chiron was telling Percy's story. Reed Turner, the lone Son of Poseidon, kept interrupting, saying he was better. Reed had been conceived when Poseidon was depressed by Percy's death fourteen years ago and had a bit too much to drink of Dionysus' wine. That was around thirty years after the Oracle of Delphi repeated the Great Prophecy about a child of one of the Big Three making a choice at the age sixteen, again damn prophecies. If it were up to me, he would be a jackalope right now. After the third time he interrupted, I snapped.

"Shut up you arrogant fool! You will never be half as good as Perseus Jackson! Be happy i haven't morphed you into a jackalope by now!" I hissed seething in rage.

Reed visibally flinched, and the Campers all stared at me fearfully Chiron looked relieved somebody had finally spoken up.

"Now, continuing with the tale. Percy-"

He was cut off by the sound of waves crashing against the shore and a puff of sea-green smoke in the distance.

"Wha?" a groggy voice asked from within the smoke.

I shot up wide eyed. I knew that voice very well. Chiron stared mimicking my expression, as did the Hunters.

"What's going on? This isn't Elsyium..." the voice trailed off.

The smoke cleared, and there he stood in all his glory. I quickly stood up, ran to him, and hugged him. The campers watched, flabbergasted.

"Hey Moon Beam. I missed you too." he whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair and rubbed circles in my back soothingly.

I just snuggled closer. I missed him. Then I pulled away, and slapped him. He cupped his cheek, but laughed.

"I see you're the same. I'm sorry for leaving." he said.

"You worried me to Hades! They wouldn't let me visit you! Don't you dare do that again!" I snarled.

Percy raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Percy whispered to me.

Before I could respond, their were multiple flashes. The other olympians. Everybody stared at Percy wide eyed. Poseidon was the first to recover. He ran towards his son and hugged him tightly. Reed shot Percy a jealous glare.

"How! How are you you here, alive? We missed you so much!" Poseidon whispered, tears threatening to fall.

The others all said their hellos. Percy's old friends, who were made immortal, weren't here. They didn't know yet. After everybody welcomed Percy back, Thalia surged forward.

"I missed ya, Kelp Head!" Thalia exclaimed as she tackled her cousin in a hug.

Percy laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Pincecone Face." Percy said as he laughed.

The campers started whispering.

"You're Percy Jackson, aren't you?" a son of Athena asked in awe.

Percy chuckled and nodded. The campers gaped at him. Percy just continued chuckling, but stopped when a hand connected with his cheek.

"Ow! What is this? Slap Percy Day?" Percy exclaimed.

We all openly laughed.

"That's what you get for leaving, Kelp Head!" Thalia said as she hugged him tightly again.

Percy just stroked her hair until she pulled away. Chiron then trotted up to Percy and hugged him.

"Percy, my boy. We've missed you greatly." Chiron murmured as he pulled away.

"I missed you guys too, Chiron." Percy said with a smile that although looked genuine I knew it wasn't he was still worried he wouldn't be cared about just like before.

"Now, does anybody have a clue about how the punk is a live?" Ares asked.

He hasn't changed. Apollo stared at percy and I thoughtfully.

"I do. Percy is the child of the prophecy again." he said quietly but with a huge smile on his face.

"What! No! I'm the child of the Prophecy! He's not even sixteen, he's seventeen!" Reed burst out causing my anger to flare up again. Stupid insolent arrogant child.

"Being the child of the prophecy isn't all it's cracked up to be, Reed is it. Usually you get killed in the end any ways. Even if you kill the bad guy." Percy said with a sad grimace at the memories of his previous life.

"Prcy came back to life to be the child of the prophecy. He isn't going to age, he's going to...how should I phrase it? Age backwards? Yeah, I'll use that. Age backwards. Next year, on August 18, Percy will turn sixteen." Apollo explained agreeing with Percy.

All I could do was stare. Percy was back. And was going to save the world. Again. And I can finally tell him how I feel.

"Let me guess Kronos is back and is trying to over throw you all again. But he doesn't realize I'm back so we've got a surprise for him when he does attack." he said irritably. The campers who didn't know him began to back up slowly.

"Yup, that's just about right." apollo replied with a grin.

"ughh, here we go again." he said earning a chuckle from me and the other gods.

"Percy I need to speak with you and Apollo privately." I said. The two mentioned both nodded quickly and followed me to the Poseidon cabin.

"Apollo, do you agree with my choice?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I do there is no better choice, now how about I give you two some privacy." he replied and I smiled gratefully.

"Percy, do you remember when you admitted your feelings for me and I crushed them and cast you aside like an unwanted toy?" I asked carefully.

"Yes." he said hesitantly.

"Well first I want to apologize for being so cruel, and I have a confession myself. Percy I was wrong, I don't want you gone, I was just confused about what I was feeling. The night you died was when I realized that not only did you love me but I love you as well and I wanted to know if you would accept my apology and take me back. Please I need you in my life I can't keep living without you." I said pouring my heart out to him not caring that the hunters and Apollo were listening behind his cabin.

"Well Artemis after everything you've done to me I..."

Ooo cliffhanger. Will Percy take her back or will he crush her like she did him. Will the war end quickly and I'm their favor or will Kronos triumph after a long bloody war. Read and review to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two sorry for the long time it took me to update I was on vacation to Indiana for most of winter break and I just finished my finals so updates should be a little less sporadic now hope you enjoy the chapter.

Previously

"Well first I want to apologize for being so cruel, and I have a confession myself. Percy I was wrong, I don't want you gone, I was just confused about what I was feeling. The night you died was when I realized that not only did you love me but I love you as well and I wanted to know if you would accept my apology and take me back. Please I need you in my life I can't keep living without you." I said pouring my heart out to him not caring that the hunters and Apollo were listening behind his cabin.

"Well Artemis after everything you've done to me I..."

Now Percy POV

"Well Artemis after everything you've done to me I still can't bring myself to hate you or even mildly dislike you. I still love you after everything but I wont be rushing into a relationship with you now that I'm home. You'll have to earn back my trust before we can truly be together. But I won't go to another women ever, not now, not ten years from now, never. You will be my final and greatest love. We enveloped each other in a hug before retiring to our cabins.

"Lights out weakling." Reed called.

"Shut up dipshit the cabin councilor is always the oldest and I am 3000 years older than you. So put a sock in it."

"oh bite me you little bitch." he replies before turning over and going to sleep. soon after I too drifted off. When I awoke I found myself in the sword arena with Reed glaring at me sword in hand.

"Get up, now." he growled. I stood up cautiously ready for anything. Reed lunged forward connecting his fist with my face followed by an armored foot joining it. There was a loud crunch as my jaw cracked from the force he put in the kick. I yelled out from the pain making it worse by trying to use my jaw. Hearing my scream the hunters surged into the arena to see me on the ground with blood oozing from were he kicked me and my jaw dislocated. Before they could charge Reed Artemis herself walked in with a worried look on her face. When her eyes landed on me rising shakily to my feet she rushed forward with ambrosia and nectar in her hand. She gave me the nectar first which put my jaw back in place and healed the crack before giving me the ambrosia which healed my face and strengthened the bone in my jaw to prevent more damage to be done by various everyday movements such as talking and eating.

"Are you alright Percy?" Artemis asked in concern.

"I am ya but I can tell you who isn't going to be." I replied angrily.

"Before you go fight him I have a question for you."Artemis said.

"Ok shoot." I replied.

"Would you take back your position as guardian of the hunt, for me... And the girls." she asked sheepishly.

"I would be honored to be your guardian milady." as soon as I said that a familiar feeling of warmth spread through me and I noticed that I grew to my previous height of 6'9" and my muscles became more defined. My old pitch black robe with red trimmings materialize around me and my eyes darkened to a dark red and I felt as my Stygian iron armor formed under my robe before my robe morphed into my chest plate and cape with my hood covering my face letting you see nothing but my mouth and the color of my dark blood red eyes. Then I willed my cape to morph into their true form, a set of pitch black wings that had a six foot wing span. Thankfully my hood stayed in place and my red eyes glowed with an evil light. The hunt smiled warmly at me as their guardian returned at his full power. I began to feel the massive power of chaos begin to build within me and I knew that in a matter of a year I wouldn't be able to contain the power into a mortal form. I would be forced to stay in this form all the time unless I became a god. I looked back to Reed who looked like he was going to piss himself and I hadn't even said anything.

"Are you ready Reed? Are you prepared to fight the greatest warrior in the hunt. My archery may be terrible but my swordsmanship is unmatched by any. At the age of 12 I had already beaten the god of war himself in single combat what hope do you have against me?" I spoke as I stalked slowly closer while the hunt tried not to laugh at my dramatics. I saw a flash of light to my right and saw Zeus grumbling about how no one would beat him in dramatics. I chuckled to myself silently at his antics. In fear Reed swung his sword and I blocked it with a flick of my wing tip. He staggered back at the force of my parry. I drew my swords riptide and ο καταστροφέας or the destroyer. The destroyer had a peculiar power imbedded within the blade, anything that was cut by the blade saturated it with their powers which then transferred to the master of the sword. Reed slashed to the left with a lightning quick motion but faster than the eye could see I dodged and sent a strike of my own with riptide which was blocked by his shield appearing out of his wrist watch. I retaliated to a complicated maneuver of his with my most basic of battle knowledge and I managed to push him back to the edge of the arena where I disarmed him with two quick strikes. The only sound in the arena was the sound of his sword and shield clattering to the ground and my foot connecting with his chest sending him flying through the air and down to the ground roughly. He simply laid there afterwards not Wanting to get up and acknowledge the defeat. I turned away and bowed to Artemis and Zeus before returning to my normal appearance. There was some cheering by the new campers and the immortal campers before I heard the conch horn for dinner. I decided not to go and Artemis and I simply walked along the beach talking. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from her romantically for long I cared for her to much and the sooner I asked her to go out with me formally the better.

"Artemis, I know I said that I wouldn't rush into a relationship with you but I can't take it any more I need to be with you so what do you say?" I asked nervously.

"Took you long enough sea brain. Of course I'll go out with you how could I not. I've been waiting 3000 years to be with you and 3000 years before that to find you I'm more than ready." she replied a broad grin gracing her features. I smiled back happily and held her close.

1 Month later cabin leader meeting.

"Within a year Kronos will begin his invasion of the camp. Traps and fortifications will be set in 9 months, Percy you must begin training the campers rigorously so that they can be prepared for the battle. Is 10 months enough time for them to be ready?" Chiron asked.

"More than enough I can have them ready within three if I push them hard enough but I can make it last that long."

"Excellent if we can pull this off then he will be forced to either continually attack camp causing him to lose more troops with each attack or move for Olympus which would not only be the smartest decision but will also allow us to choose where the battle will occur. Now let's go you are all dismissed."

Chiron said before leaving the war room. we all left the big house to head to the arena. As soon as we arrived there was a flood of darkness that swept across the arena, once the darkness finally took shape it was the form of a man that seemed too radiate power of the likes I had never experienced. With a swift movement he darted towards me and before I could react slammed his hand into my chest sending me flying backwards over 100 yards. The hunters began shooting arrow after arrow at him all to no effect. He simply dissolved the arrows and bows with a wave of his hand.

"Perseus Jackson I have come to test your worth meet me in one on one combat and show these campers you are as good as they say you are." he said before drawing a glittering black sword darker than any metal I has ever seen, darker even than Stygian iron. I drew riptide and transformed myself into my guardian form before engaging him in battle. With every clash of our swords I felt myself lose more and more strength and I knew he was only playing with me. The campers and hunters looked on in terror as the being disarmed me and kicked me another 50 feet through the air. I laid there uncomprehendingly as he stalked forward to finish me or so i thought. He sheathed his sword and helped me up before saying

"Excellent job Perseus. It has been millennia since I have had a battle that lasted as long as it did. You proven yourself to me, I will give you the means to defeat the invasion. Kronos is far more powerful than even Zeus knows. He has been blessed by Gaea and Ourea. Both of whom are extremely powerful in their own right. Now onto introductions, my name is khaos (chaos), I am the creator of the universe and the lord of all. And you are my heir, you were gifted to your mother an father by me so in a way you are my son, it is time for me to pass on to the faded realm and I need a successor and you are my only living child and therefore you must take up my mantle." the man who I now knew as khaos explained before blasting me with immense power.

Several months later

I woke to see an old man in all black and Artemis sitting next to me. I sat up slowly before recognizing the old man as khaos.

"what happened to you?" I asked stunned.

"All of my power and immortality now lies within you this is all that remains of my being just enough for me to say goodbye. Goodbye my son I hope that you may lead this world into prosperity and peace. I wish you the greatest of luck." this was all said before closing his eyes and vanishing in shadow. I stood before grabbing Artemis' hand and teleporting to the throne room.

Review!

Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Im putting all of my stories on hold so that I can focus on one story at a time I'm going to start with the falloff the gods and once that ones finished I wilbegin working on the war again.**


End file.
